


𝑾𝑨𝑩𝑰-𝑺𝑨𝑩𝑰 | seongjoong - ateez

by soshi_moo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And a pretty sad boy, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Or not, References to Depression, Supernatural experience
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: Hongjoong estaba decidido a poner fin a su historia. Moriría esa noche... O eso creía antes de la aparición de Seonghwa.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	𝑾𝑨𝑩𝑰-𝑺𝑨𝑩𝑰 | seongjoong - ateez

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Ficfest, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

Hongjoong estaba decidido a poner fin a su historia. Moriría esa noche... O eso creía antes de la aparición de Seonghwa.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤHay ciertas cosas que uno no puede portar consigo durante demasiado tiempo.

ㅤㅤHay ciertos demonios que a uno le carcomen, devoran sus entrañas hasta que queda reducido a la nada, a la miseria más absoluta.

ㅤㅤCuando esos demonios se ocultan bajo tu lecho, lo más natural es sentirse aprisionado, angustiado por saber que, en cualquier momento, podrían abalanzarse sobre ti hasta provocarte la asfixia y abandonar este mundo de una vez por todas.

ㅤㅤHongjoong no tenía miedo a decirle adiós a todo y a todos. Sí. Quería dejar de vivir. Pero no quería morir.

ㅤㅤDurante el último año había experimentado una considerable sensación de aplacamiento que varios profesionales habían diagnosticado como depresión. El joven de apenas veinte primaveras sentía que atravesaba un lodazal en el que cada movimiento era una condena para acabar o bien inmovilizado o hundido. Y así era cómo se encontraba en ese preciso instante. Hundido.

ㅤㅤEn un momento determinado, Hongjoong se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de sobrevivir a ese tipo de desgracia: solo en el mundo, arrebatado su necesitado hermano de sus manos con una vehemencia atávica, violencia cruel que lo dejó totalmente **_solo_**. No podía seguir a su hermano al abismo, si bien se acercaba a él a velocidad desmesurada. Y los demás lo comprendieron de igual modo con respecto a él. Debían mantener la distancia con los que sufren.

ㅤㅤLa decisión había sido tomada. Hongjoong abandonó la cafetería en la que trabajaba nada más había terminado su turno. Yeosang, su jefe, le había contemplado durante toda la jornada con expresión atribulada, aunque no se atrevió a pronunciarse con respecto a la lividez en el rostro de su empleado. El joven de hebras doradas observó al mayor quitarse el delantal y salir por la puerta sin despedirse siquiera. Quizá no hacía falta.

ㅤㅤHongjoong había encontrado el lugar indicado para hacerlo cuando paseaba por las concurridas calles de Busan. El Puente Gwangan fue allí donde su hermano terminó su vida y él aprendió la palabra abandono. Pero no bastaba con que le dijeran una palabra tan contundente como esa. Uno debía vivir con ella, ir cargado con ella. Observarla desde todos sus ángulos y saborearla hasta que perdiera toda la esencia en diferentes momentos del día, con distinta luz, hasta que la comprendiera y la absorbiera en su totalidad.

ㅤㅤEntonces, allí subido, la barandilla frente a sí, la misma barandilla sobre la que su hermano se había mantenido. Hongjoong era muy consciente del pie que reposaba sobre la fina línea de metal. De pequeños jugaban a hacer ejercicios de equilibrio en esas barras. A veces le daba por pensar que lo que le hizo caer, despedirse, fue el viento. Pero aquella noche estaba calma.

ㅤㅤ—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Jongho. Y eso me da más vida que muerte… Pero te echo de menos. —El dolor que subyacía en su interior hallaría siempre el modo de reaparecer.

ㅤㅤDedicaba aquellas palabras al aire, con la intención de que ascendieran a los cielos y le llegaran a su hermano. Pero su destinatario fue otro.

ㅤㅤCon el corazón atenazado en la diestra, se subió a la barandilla. El perpetuo ruido de los vehículos quedó mitigado por el estruendoso latido que retumbaba en sus oídos. El vértigo era inminente, incluso los párpados apretados con fuerza no sirvieron de nada. El sudor que impregnó las falanges volvió endeble su agarre. Llegaba el momento.

_Aun al perderte (la voz burlona, un gesto_

_amado) no habré mentido. Es evidente_

_que el arte de perder no es difícil de dominar,_

_Así parezca_ (¡escríbelo!) _una calamidad._

ㅤㅤDe pronto vio aquella deslumbrante luz. Lo que antes había sido perenne oscuridad, se transformó en algo que lo rompió todo para, irónicamente, sanarlo. Hongjoong lo percibió incluso aun con los ojos cerrados: la intensidad lumínica y la llegada de aquel **_ser_**. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron sus alas. Cada pluma era de un penetrante blanco y estaban distribuidas de tal modo que la elegancia era evidente. Luego, la vista del muchacho ascendió, como si acariciara con la mirada cada ápice de piel que viera, por el cuerpo de aquella **_cosa_** que no era sino un ángel.

ㅤㅤDe rostro anguloso, nariz prominente y gruesos labios, ese pálido rostro le devolvía la mirada. La suya era cálida y había algo reconfortante en la profundidad de los orbes.

ㅤㅤ—Hola.

ㅤㅤTan simple como eso.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** ** _Hola_**.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Hongjoong tuvo ganas de atizar a aquel hombre… Aquel pájaro… Aquella cosa de un atractivo sobrenatural. Había algo sumamente cautivador en él. Quizá la templanza con la que surcaba el cielo y el modo en el que sus firmes manos lo aferraban contra su pecho. Y el joven tuvo la necesidad de pegarse al torso del ángel y escuchar con sus propios oídos lo que identificó como el tintineo de las campanas de viento. Aquel ser no tenía corazón, poseía algo mucho mejor: la calma de la brisa, el sonido de las campanas de viento que hermosas damas con vestidos hasta el tobillo cuelgan en el exterior.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Lejos había quedado el Puente Gwangan, habían aterrizado en una azotea de Busan, donde las familias o grupos de vecinos podían reunirse para hacer una barbacoa y comer mientras reían y disfrutaban de una hermosa velada. Hongjoong lo observó todo con recelo y regresó la mirada hacia el desconocido que lo había ~~salvado~~ apartado de su destino.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —¿Qué demonios eres?

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —Algo totalmente opuesto —replicó él. Las comisuras de sus labios formularon una serena sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Seonghwa y soy tu ángel de la guarda.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Las piernas de Hongjoong le fallarían de un momento a otro. No podía entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Había muerto? ¿Había caído al fin en las frías aguas del mar del Japón? Porque era imposible que alguien lo hubiera transportado a otro lugar, habiendo salvado la vida de la que él renegaba.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —¡Con qué derecho haces esto! —espetó, agresivo, y apuró las distancias con el joven— ¡Dime! Si es que no estoy loco y tú eres de verdad... ¿Por qué no salvasteis a mi hermano? ¿Por qué permitisteis que él muriera? ¡¿Por qué?!

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Pero el ángel no respondió. Impertérrito, lo observaba desde lo alto.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —¡Dime! ¡Porque si esto es un juego selectivo y macabro, no quiero participar!

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** El mortal echó a correr hacia el canto del edificio para arrojarse desde allí. Ya nada importaba: la furia había sustituido a la tristeza. No obstante, se encontró al ángel mirándolo fijamente, perpendicular a la pared.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —Tu hermano no tenía un ángel asignado. Fue un problema de la administración y comprendo que puedas enfurecerte, pero, por favor, para, Hongjoong.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —escupió el muchacho, arremetiendo contra el ángel cuando regresó a su lado.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Seonghwa permaneció quieto, aunque notó que endurecía el gesto, como si estuviera intentando mirar a través de los agujeros de los ojos de una máscara de piedra. Sus gestos eran contenidos, rígidos, mecánicos. Miraba al horizonte, como si fuera rebajarse contemplar al mortal que entonces golpeaba su traje de impoluto albo, quien sintió una fuerza salvaje recorriendo su brazo.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** —Jongho ahora está bien, Hongjoong. Y desea que sigas viviendo, por él. —Y el muchacho desesperado, solitario y de vida inerte, fue a aferrarse a los orbes de aquel ángel, a esa calidez afectiva que solo surgía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban—. Le prometí que te cuidaría. Le prometí que no dejaría que siguieras su camino y que solo un reencuentro lejano sea lo que anheles de él.

 ** _ㅤㅤ_** Ahora intentaba racionalizar esa intransigencia despiadada: él siempre había sido un maestro en la internalización de emociones peligrosas, pero había estallado. Había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero una parte de sí, abriéndose paso por su ser que había adoptado la totalidad de algo desgarrado y herido, le dijo que aquella era una nueva oportunidad. Por muy furioso que estuviera, por incomprensible que todo le resultara. Un sentimiento es un pensamiento, sí, una idea, pero también es una sensación, un dolor corporal. Deseo, amor, odio, miedo, repulsión: no solo lo sentía en la mente, sino que todo se traducía en los músculos y en los huesos.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


End file.
